


𝐀𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐂𝐈𝐓𝐘 (𝐖𝐎𝐍𝐖𝐎𝐎 𝐗 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐘𝐔)

by directorjww



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorjww/pseuds/directorjww
Summary: ❝You’re so cold, do you know that? How can a person be so cold?❞That was the last thing that Wonwoo's ex-girlfriend, Kim Minseo had said to him, before she decided to leave him for good.In which Wonwoo is left traumatized and scarred for his whole life, not until when suddenly Minseo’s estranged elder brother, Kim Mingyu who was the epitome of sunshine and warmth came into his life, shaking up his whole existence and ready to turn his world upside down.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Sohye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prologue.

> _apricity_   
>  _(n.) the warmth of the Sun in winter_

**\- ❆ -**

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Wonwoo blinks his eyes in shock at the girl across him in his living room, feeling his heart aches all of the sudden.

It is almost scary to Wonwoo that he could actually see this situation, this exact scene would come sooner or later when he decided to fall head over heels for Minseo.

It actually fascinates him when their relationship lasted more than a month and it is– _was_ , since Minseo had just announced their breakup–exactly their six months together, meaning that they’ve been together for half a year already.

But she’s _dumping_ him.

“What are you saying?” Wonwoo’s voice is just as monotonous as the static coming out from the television behind them and Minseo’s eyes twitches.

Wonwoo thinks he’s just imagining it but when Minseo doesn’t break out laughing telling him that she’s just joking, Wonwoo’s stomach churns in realization.

It’s _real_. It’s fucking real. They’re really breaking up.

“You’re so cold, do you know that? How can a person be so cold?” Minseo sighs as she begins to pull her carrier with her towards the door.

It hits Wonwoo then, what she really meant.

_Cold._

It’s that word again.

Wonwoo grew up hearing that word everywhere he goes. _You’re not smiling, why are you so cold? Your father just left you for another woman, why are you not angry? Your mother just killed herself, why are you not crying? Why are you so cold?_

The sound of the front door clicked pulls him out of his thoughts and Wonwoo drops to the floor where he gazes at the door, feeling lost and heartbroken.

Cold.

Why is he so cold?

He doesn’t know why either.

Wonwoo is always like this. He let things slip, he doesn’t chase things. He doesn’t believe in fixing. He’s a mess himself and why would he let someone lose their selves trying to fix him?

Maybe that’s why he didn’t go after Minseo. Maybe that’s why he thinks he’s better off alone.

Now it’s been a week since their breakup and Wonwoo feels so, so, empty. He just want Minseo back but it seems like she had blocked his phone number and social media accounts.

So when his apartment door bell rings one cold winter morning a month after their breakup, Wonwoo springs up from his spot on the couch in the living room, thinking that maybe Minseo had changed her mind about their breakup and she wants to get back together again, they’ll fall in love with each other again and get married in the future–at least, it’s Minseo he’s hoping to see at the door but when he opens the door, he found someone else greeting him, looking disheveled and out of breath.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in confusion as he stares up at the man in front of him, wearing just a plain grey cotton shirt and dark denin jeans. It’s really cold out there and Wonwoo hates the cold which is why he has been staying indoors most of the time so Wonwoo is quite shocked to see the cold has no effect towards the guy in front of him.

“Hi, I’m sorry for coming so early in the morning but are you Jeon Wonwoo?” the guy asks and Wonwoo brings his attention back to him.

“Yes, I am Jeon Wonwoo. Pardon me but who are you?”

The guy is a taller than Wonwoo and much more bigger. Wonwoo can see the muscle underneath his grey shirt and he knows straightaway that he’s the type to work out all the time.

“I don’t know how to put these into words that might not offend you–”

And Wonwoo immediately narrows his eyes at the guy, feeling suspicious.

“–but my name’s Kim Mingyu and I’m Minseo’s brother...”

The mention of her name makes his ears ring. Wonwoo doesn’t realize that he staggered backwards and Mingyu’s hands instantly reach out to grab Wonwoo’s arms so he won’t fall.

“Hey, are you okay?” he quickly asks and Wonwoo nods his head although he feels a little bit dizzy and all. It’s must be his system acting up again. Wonwoo has always had weak immune system so he’s prone to sickness and which is why he hates the cold.

“I’m fine... just why are you here?” Wonwoo wriggles his arms from Mingyu’s grip gently and glances up to him again.

This time, Mingyu is staring at him with a look that Wonwoo could recognize so well.

Oh shit.

“You broke up with Minseo, didn’t you?”

It’s always baffles him everytime most people around him sees him as a cold person, as a person who is so out of reach, an emotional prick who doesn’t give a damn about others.

It baffles him more when _someone_ sees him more than just that, someone is able to see that he isn’t as cold as an ice, that he’s a person with a fragile heart and he’s not exactly a prick. But it scares Wonwoo, because he knows nothing lasts forever.

Because the last time someone sees him past him, he lost them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

THE TWO MEN sit in silence in Wonwoo’s living room, occupying each end of Wonwoo’s creamy white sofa with their eyes darted on the dark flat television screen. Wonwoo had invited Mingyu inside a while ago because 1) it’s cold outside and the wind was a little harsh that Wonwoo couldn’t stop shivering and 2) Wonwoo saw the huge ass carrier behind his big figure.

Wonwoo could only guess one thing.

Mingyu had probably just returned from wherever he has been these past few years and he probably doesn’t have the guts to go to his family’s home at the other side of the city.

Wonwoo sneakily side-eyes him and wonders to himself. Minseo told him that her brother hasn’t been around after he turned eighteen and moved out from their house. Minseo didn’t really told him why his brother left but Wonwoo knows that since he left, Minseo has been hating him for throwing all the responsibilities at her.

Minseo came from a wealthy family. In fact, her father, Mr Kim is running for president this year and Wonwoo understands the burden that Minseo is carrying after her brother left. When he left, Minseo has to train running the family’s affair and attend all the business meetings and whatnot.

Wonwoo kind of thought that Mingyu is a selfish asshole.

“Why are you here?” Wonwoo starts off, trying to break the lingering silence between them. Wonwoo hears him shifts in his seat and his voice answering him. “I came here straight from the airport. I thought she’d be here.”

Wonwoo turns his head to look at Mingyu. His breath catches up in his throat when he realizes that the guy has been looking at him. Wonwoo clears his throat to get rid of the weird feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach.

“She’s not here. Why didn’t you check up at your own home?”

Wonwoo’s words must’ve prick him a little because he sees the way the guy’s face falls. Wonwoo gulps, a little bit alarmed. Mingyu looks up to meet Wonwoo’s gaze again and flashes a small smile. “It’s a bit complicated. Did Minseo ever told you anything about me?”

Wonwoo nods once and somewhat a relieved/amused smile spread across his face. Wonwoo tries hard not to show how confused he is by his reaction.

“Hey, I know this is random but can I stay at your place?” the guy asks a while later and Wonwoo stares at him with wide eyes.

“But Minseo and I are no longer together.” Wonwoo states and Mingyu makes a noise resembling to a chuckle in his throat. “I know. But I really need a place to crash for a few days. Is that okay for you? I promise I won’t be a bother to you! I can cook and clean the house-“

Before he could continue to ramble on, Wonwoo cuts in urgently. “Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute! You live in a mansion! Why would you want to stay in a place–” Wonwoo wildly gestures around his apartment incredulously, “–like this?!”

Mingyu tilts his head to the side, the smile won’t leaving his face. “I moved out from the mansion as soon as I came of age. I guess Minseo didn’t manage to tell you about that part?”

“You can move back in! It’s your parents’ place!” Wonwoo yells then draws away from him out of embarrassment. Mingyu brings his knees up as he stares at Wonwoo in amusement.

“Please?” Mingyu pleads, his eyes are soft and tired all of the sudden. “Just a few days. I promise I’ll be out when I can find a place to stay.”

Wonwoo doesn’t even get to think properly when his apartment door bell suddenly rings. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu’s tired state and he thinks about the cold weather outside. Mingyu might freezes to death and Mingyu’s ghost might haunt him forever for kicking him out.

Wonwoo throws a deep sigh before muttering a quick, “Fine!” and storms to the front door to find his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung and his boyfriend, Lee Jihoon.

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung throws himself onto Wonwoo while Jihoon greets him with a cute ‘Anyeong’ and passes by the two grown men to get to the living room. Soonyoung is rubbing his cheeks against Wonwoo’s, cooing unstoppably while Wonwoo simply sighs in defeat.

“Soonyoung, that’s enough.” Wonwoo pushes his best friend away and the guy pouts. “Wonwoo! It’s been so long since the last time we’ve seen each other! Why aren’t you excited to see me?”

Wonwoo doesn’t get to answer because all of the sudden Jihoon comes sprinting to the entrance hallway, his eyes are wide as he points an accusing finger to Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, you fucker, you didn’t tell us you’re dating a guy!”

“What?!” Soonyoung gawks at him before pulling him for another bone-crushing hug. “I’ve always known that you’re not straight! They said birds of the same feathers flock together– ouch! Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo is beating the shit out of Soonyoung right as his face burns bright red. Jihoon doesn’t even bother to stop him, instead he finds it entertaining seeing his boyfriend is getting a beating for his runny mouth.

“We’re not dating!”

“Then who is he?! Oh my gosh, are you guys friends with benefits?!”

“I said we’re not dating, you dumbass! And we’re not friends with benefits! Are you even listening to me?!”

Wonwoo stops yelling when he hears footsteps approaching and a split seconds later, Mingyu is already standing across the three guys, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Hi, I’m Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu politely bows to them and Wonwoo’s two friends bow back. Wonwoo sighs for the nth time that day and says, “He’s–“

Wonwoo pauses a little, doesn’t quite sure how to introduce Mingyu to his friends. Should he be honest? Wonwoo could almost imagine Jihoon nagging into his ears. His friends knew about his breakup and he didn’t want to risk Jihoon beating Mingyu up as a petty revenge.

“He’s my junior from college.” Wonwoo quickly decides and Mingyu blinks his eyes at Wonwoo, a little bit taken aback.

“Oh, you’re going to Hanyang? But I’ve never seen you on campus before.” Jihoon tilts his head, looking at Mingyu with suspicious eyes. Wonwoo feels his mouth starts to run dry but Mingyu seems calm and composed.

Mingyu responds with a smile. “Yeah, I took a break from school and was only back until recently.”

Jihoon seems fairly unconvinced but he doesn’t press for more. Wonwoo takes this chance to quickly usher his friends to the living room so they could stay out of Mingyu’s nose. Mingyu silently follows them from behind and while the couple is busy indulging in their daily bicker, Wonwoo pulls Mingyu (and his huge ass carrier which remains unnoticed by Soonyoung and Jihoon) into his bedroom.

The door softly thud close behind them. Wonwoo rolls the carrier over to his walk-in wardrobe. (The master’s bedroom wasn’t equipped with walk-in wardrobe when he first rented the apartment. He added the space himself.) When he walks out, he founds Mingyu already seated on the edge of his bed, looking down on the carpeted floor.

Mingyu’s head lifts up when he hears Wonwoo approaches and he instantly blurts out, “Why did you lie to them?”

Wonwoo doesn’t want to be surprised. He had expected that Mingyu would ask him. Wonwoo crosses his arms and looks down on Mingyu now that he’s standing just a few centimetres away from him.

“I don’t know. I thought it was best to keep it a secret.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu nods.

“I should go outside before they notice something is weird. You can sleep here if you’re tired.” Wonwoo says and turns around to walk to the door. When Wonwoo arrives at the living room, he notices that Mingyu isn’t following him so he assumes that the guy might be getting some sleep.

The three of them spend the next hours just simply talking and snacking. Soonyoung and Jihoon leaves when the clock strikes eight p.m. They’ve been talking for hours now and they managed to watch a few movies on Netflix in between.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung is not giggling and playful like the way he was a few hours ago. He’s staring at Wonwoo fondly and worried. When they were talking a while ago, they have never mentioned a word about his breakup and Minseo’s name.

Wonwoo smiles up Soonyoung, all warm and grateful. “I’m fine, Soonyoung. Don’t worry about me.”

Soonyoung hums in response and slides a comforting hand over his shoulder. “Call us if you need anything, okay? Don’t beat yourself too much.”

“I won’t.” says Wonwoo and shoves Soonyoung through the door before his best friend could notice the way his chest constricts painfully.

The house is quiet again after the whirlwind of a couple left and Wonwoo stands at the entrance in silence for a while. How many days have it been? He could barely remember how many days have passed since their disastrous fallout.

Wonwoo feels the familiar throbbing in his head starts to bother him again and he wearily makes his way to his bedroom to fetch his pills. Wonwoo doesn’t eat seafood because he’s allergic to it so he has to take pills to support his diet. When Wonwoo doesn’t – _forgets_ – to take his pills, his head will hurt and he’ll fell tired and sleepy.

Wonwoo used to faint a lot back in his school days but he’s getting a whole lot better after he entered college.

Wonwoo enters his bedroom with a yawn and he almost forgets that he’s not all alone in the house–in his own bedroom, _especially_ –because his eyes catch a large lump on his bed covered by his comforter. _Right_ , Wonwoo thinks.

Minseo’s brother– he should really stop referring the guy to Minseo’s brother because saying her name too painful for him to bear.

 _Mingyu_ is sleeping on his bed draped over his comforter, his back facing Wonwoo. Wonwoo could hear the soft snore coming out of him and he just realizes that Mingyu has been sleeping for hours now. Did he even wake up once? Is he not hungry? He should take a shower first before he sleep because that’s his bed Mingyu is sleeping on–

Mingyu shifts, the bedsheet makes a noise under him. He’s tossing over now, his face is facing Wonwoo’s own. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he’d stop breathing, like he doesn’t want Mingyu to catch him or he doesn’t want Mingyu to wake up from his deep slumber.

Wonwoo slowly traces backwards and heads out to the living room and decides that he should just sleeps on the couch in the living room for the night.

\- ❆ -

WONWOO WAKES UP the next day by a loud crash. He groans as the sunrays hits his eyes through the small opening of the curtain binds, his hair is sticking all over the place. Something heavy and soft is resting all over his legs and when he looks down, his eyes widen at the sight of his comforter.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Mingyu pops out behind the kitchen doorway, flashing a wide smile at his direction.

Wonwoo yawns and nods, stretching as he hears his stomach growls. He lays back on the couch, his head hitting the armrest gently as he rubs his palm over his stomach. He’s about to drift back to sleep when he hears Mingyu voice shouting for him to brush his teeth. Wonwoo grumbles but he does so anyways.

A while later, Wonwoo is already seated at the dining table. “I just cook whatever I can find in your fridge. I hope you doesn’t mind.” Mingyu says as he slides a bowl of spicy pork bone soup to Wonwoo. Wonwoo eyes the soup as he drools beeore he looks up to Mingyu. “I have pork bones in my fridge?”

Mingyu is busy cutting up egg rolls and puts them neatly on a plate and serves it on the table. He takes his seat then and looks at Wonwoo incredulously. “Are you even eating, hyung? How is it possible that you don’t know there’s food in your own fridge?”

Wonwoo doesn’t want to answer but he leans back, throwing Mingyu an annoyed look. “I’m not a fan of cooking. I eat ramyun sometimes.”

“That’s not healthy.” Mingyu comments, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth. “Aren’t you glad that you have someone to take care of your meals now?”

There’s a hint of genuineness in Mingyu’s tone and Wonwoo doesn’t like it. He has stopped chewing. “You said you’ll only here for a few days.”

“I know what I said, hyung.” Mingyu answers without looking at him.

“I don’t remember saying we should drop the formalities.”

Mingyu looks up to throw him a smirk.

“I think we should, _hyung_.”

“It has been only _a_ day and you’re already acting up. I feel like I’m going to regret letting you stay here. And how old are you actually?” Wonwoo crosses his arms while Mingyu just smiles, not meeting his eye at all as he answers him, “I’m your junior, remember?”

Wonwoo finishes his breakfast a while later and he’s surprised that he ate three bowls of rice. For breakfast! He can’t believe himself. If Mingyu was attentive enough, he might’ve thought that Wonwoo has been starving himself but Wonwoo is kind of grateful that Mingyu doesn’t say anything about it.

Since it’s Monday, Wonwoo have classes to attend. After packing up his things needed for the lessons, he’s ready to leave the apartment but Mingyu calls out for him when he’s about to close the door.

Wonwoo watches Mingyu trudging clumsily towards the door and he throws the younger a curious look. “What is it?”

“Can I come with you?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo comically gapes at him.

“W-Why? Why would you?”

“Please?” Just like yesterday, Mingyu doesn’t explain but simply asked him using the cursed word.

_Please._

Suddenly he’s reminded of himself, standing in front of Minseo a few months ago. They were barely two months into their relationship but they’re already madly in love and they’re very, very, happy.

It must’ve been during spring time, when Wonwoo was busy with club work. Minseo was going on and on about the campus spring festival, saying that they should wear matching hanboks and stroll around the campus while enjoying the festivities.

Wonwoo remembers himself saying no to Minseo, that he’s not interested in whatever she’d planned. That he rather spends time with her cuddling in his apartment and rest. Minseo knows he isn’t comfortable with the crowd so sometimes he can’t understand why she’d want him around something that is out of his comfort zone.

But because he loves Minseo, he gave in and said okay. A bright smile spread across her face then and Wonwoo wouldn’t have asked for anything else other than Minseo’s happiness.

Wonwoo slowly drifts back to reality and Mingyu is still waiting for his answer.

“Okay.” says Wonwoo quietly and the same bright smile spreads across Mingyu’s face and Wonwoo feels like crying right there and then for unknown reasons.


End file.
